Vinland's Journal
by 9foxgrl
Summary: the sequel to "Brotherly Moments". Will feature RussiaXVinland, UKUS, PruCan. Some humorous moments and pregnancy jokes will be abound.
1. Chapter 1

Vinland's Journal

9foxgrl

Somewhat continuation of Brotherly Moments because these accursed plot bunnies won't go away! Darn it!

_Ch. 1 Cravings_

Astrid gasped as she felt another kick to her abdomen. While she was happy to be carrying this child she did not like some aspects of the pregnancy.

Like the morning sickness.

But at least her husband was helping her as much as he could. When they found out the baby could hear them he began to read fairy tales to their unborn child. He was so enthusiastic; especially after finding out that it was going to be a girl.

"She is kicking again?" Ivan asked as he came in the sitting room where his wife was reading.

"Yes." Astrid commented as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. "She's really active today too. I'm afraid that she will be as bad as me when I was a teenager."

Ivan set down his suitcase and walked to her. Crouching by her round stomach he kissed it then whispered _"Пожалуйста, успокойтесь маленькой принцессы."_

Astrid smiled as the baby listened and settled down.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl; I can feel it."

Ivan just laughed and kissed her. "I am going to start dinner. Do you want something in particular?"

Astrid blinked then said "Smoked salmon with a maple and curry glaze, a tossed fruit salad seasoned with Tabasco and hot coke to drink."

"You know, I think that's the most normal thing that you have asked for in the last few days."

Astrid glared at him.

"What? Pickles and ice cream at two in the morning was rather…odd."

_**Translation**_

_**Please calm down little princess-**_ Пожалуйста, успокойтесь маленькой принцессы.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Sweets

"Flowers?"

"Nein! That's too cheesy!"

"I bet Madeline would like them comrade."

"…fine! I'll add it."

"Chocolates?"

"Obviously." The three assembled men chorused together.

It was weeks before Valentines' Day and Arthur, Gilbert, and Ivan had assembled together to brainstorm of ideas to treat their loved ones. Last year Ivan only made it by the skin of his teeth when he realized that he had forgotten to give Astrid a single kiss or romantic gesture but luckily saved himself by giving her a bouquet of sunflowers.

For Arthur and Gilbert this was their first **official** Valentine's Day.

After Ivan and Astrid had gotten married in December they couldn't figure out how to change the North America twins back. Finally in desperation the two tried to get the help of their spirit guides….only to find out the change was permanent due to the fact it had been cast when Venus and the Sun had been in direct alignment with the Earth and could not be undone unless the Earth aligned with the Sun and planet perfectly again…which would take millions of years.

Now back to the present time!

"So far we have all agreed on the necessity for chocolates, flowers, and possibility of a sappy love poem!" Gilbert announced as he stood back to look at the board where the men had been plotting. "Anything else?"

Arthur thought hard then suggested "Jewelry?"

After another hour of plotting the men left their undisclosed location with their plans in mind.

Arthur- _picnic, a ride on his private yacht at sunset, a sapphire bracelet he had found in his pirating days (memo to self: check for curses)_

Ivan- _flowers, cook dinner, massage, mommy & baby matching bracelets _

Gilbert- _flowers, earrings (memo to self: ask West if I can get key to my safe back)_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Sister's Blessing

**-This was going to be in Brotherly Moments, but I forgot all about it. Thanks to 91RedRoses for your help on this!-**

**p.s. that chibi is Astrid! **

A lone street between two sets of old Western style buildings. The sun is beating down and it's almost high noon. Most of the town 'residents' (aka Nations) are hiding with a few of the braver ones sticking their heads out of a doorway/barrel, water trough, etc... Alfred and Matthew are tied to a horse hitching pole to be referees and color commentators and decide the winner.

Neither is happy.

Beside the twins Ivan is tied to a chair with a sign around his neck that reads, "Prize." Natalya and Astrid face each other.

Everyone was dressed in Western styled clothing to keep up with the authenticity of what was about to go down.

"You know Astrid, I consider you one of my few friends... please back out now." Natalya commented.

Astrid tilted her hat up, to reveal cold blue eyes. "I can say the same to you Natalya. But we both know this need to be settled and settled now."

"But why on one of my old Hollywood sets?" Alfred whimpered.

"Shut up Alfred." The girls said in unison.

"Well, then... when this over, no hard feelings?"

"Don't worry. I promise I will treat your brother well."

"Hussy."

"Bitch."

In the background the clock struck high noon.

"Well lets get this started ladies. The winner of this shoot out wins the right to date Ivan. Draw."

Both girls draw out their weapons of choice, for Natalya... knives, lots and lots of knives. For Astrid; it was a huge claymore that would take five men to lift.

The brothers begin the color commentary for the sake of the hiding nations.

"Well Mattie it is a beautiful day for a blood-filled battle for love."

"That's right Al, and it is going to be a tough battle considering the fighters today. What do you think Natalya's strategy will be?"

"Glad you asked Mattie. So Natalya is using lots and lots of different knives, but her favorite as you know, are those butcher and serrated-edged knives. These knives are best used in close combat situations for slashing and stabby-stabby action. She's going to need to get close to Astrid to win this."

"And of course Al, Astrid's weapon of choice is the heavy and wickedly sharp claymore. Good for thrusting, blocking, and slashing and hacking and all those good things... her best option is to keep Natalya at a distance."

"Truly a battle of both Titans and close-quarter and mid-range battle." He gulped. "One can only hope they don't destroy the set completely. Please don't. I like this movie set!"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"No!" the girls snapped in unison.

"Dude, you are high if you think any of us have a say in this. Do you think _I'M _happy that one of my oldest and most beloved Hollywood sets is going to be destroyed all so my sister can prove to your sister that my sister should be allowed to bone you?"

"Ah..."

"The answer is no, okay? No. John Wayne must be rolling in his grave!"

"I just hope to God that if Astrid wins she won't go completely Viking and ravish Ivan in front of her fallen foe to prove her dominance and enjoy her rightful winnings." Matt blinked as he realized what he said. "I'm already going to need to be so high after this to make it better."

"Can I join?" Alfred asked hopefully.

All the Nations in hiding stuck their heads out of their random hiding spots to yell "NO!"

"...you are all very mean." Alfred pouted. "Just for that, none of you get to come drinking with me!"

"I wonder where the Nordics are." Ivan asked innocently.

**Meanwhile in the tavern**

"Why? Why does my baby have to love him?" Finland sobbed into his third drink.

"It will be okay Fin! If he treats her wrong you still have all those Molotov cocktails in your basement!" the cheery Dane said as he smacked him on the back.

Berwald nodded.

"Hey Berwald...did you lend her that claymore?"

"Maybe."

**Back to the fight**

Astrid was knocking all the knives that Natalya was throwing at her by swing her claymore with ease.

"Well it looks like so far Astrid is doing a great job at keeping Natalya back."

"Right you are Mattie, and- OH! Looks like Astrid is going on the offensive and yes! YES! WE HAVE FIRST BLOOD I REPEAT FIRST BLOOD!"

The hidden crowd supporting Astrid cheers.

"Yay!" Ivan cheered.

Natalya glared at him.

"Um...boo?"

Astrid slammed her claymore hard into the ground and glared at him.

"Yaya...I'M SO CONFUSED! YOU BOTH SCARE ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Women can be very good for that."

"And you Ivan have never even seen a four-way battle between Hungary, Liechtenstein, Belarus, and Vinland like we have!" Matt commented.

"…What?"

"They like to play paintball war in our backyards."

"Hon hon hon hon."

"Not like that France!"

*smack*

*bang*

"Thanks Iggy, Swiss, now let's back to the fight.

"Looks like Astrid has gotten a cut on her cheek. That's one point each right now."

"Ooh! She just kicked Natalya in the stomach!"

"...and now she's using her signature pile driver move, mostly reserved for Vampires. Folks; it looks like the fight is almost over."

"But at the last minute, I don't even know! There was some twisting and they are both really cut up now! I think the battle may be over soon AND without any property damage done to my set!" Alfred cheered happily.

He then paled as Astrid grabbed Natalya by her hair and swung her into the tavern.

CRASH!

"I think you spoke too soon!" Canada said with a wince as the prop tavern collapsed into itself.

Alfred stood up breaking the ropes around him in his shock and fury. "NO!"

"Well everyone, Astrid had clearly won by throwing Natalya into that building. While the rescue team digs everyone out, tell them what she's won Al."

Alfred sniffed into his microphone. "She has won the right to date Ivan and a two day stay at the Four Seasons hotel in Las Vegas. Congratulations!"

*Alfred starts crying and screaming and Matt goes to leave to get his stash.*

"I am victorious." Astrid cheered as she cut her boyfriend free. "Come Ivan. I want to go see the men who play with tigers."

"Yes dear, whatever you say!"

"Good boy."


	4. Chapter 4

Vinland's Journal

Ch. 4 – New Hunters pt.1

"Looks like we got another shape shifter; it's in Virginia."

"Fuck, I hate shape shifters!" Dean swore.

His brother Sam snickered. "You're starting to sound like Astrid."

Dean shuddered. After the fiasco in Milwaukee, Bobby introduced the Winchester brothers to an expert named Astrid Hedvig. When they first met her in Maine, Dean thought that she was just a pretty face…

Castiel arrived on scene with just barely enough time to save the elder brother from meeting the business end of a sword.

The angel carefully explained that Astrid was not human, but one of the immortal spirits of the land. He highly stressed to them that she was not evil, and she had been hunting shape shifters for over five hundred years.

That earned their respect.

That and it helped that demons actually ran screaming in terror when they saw her. Even Crowley was scared to anger her.

"So…are we calling Astrid?"

"I called her. But she's living in Moscow now with her husband. So her sisters Amelia and Madeline are going to meet us in Blacksburg with their boyfriends. She said we can crash at her place."

Dean's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I just remembered…Amelia can bake a mean apple pie."

Blacksburg, VA

It was early the next morning when the Winchesters arrived. To their surprise Amelia and Madeline were already awake and expecting them.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Amelia yelled as they pulled into her driveway.

Dean's mouth watered at the large breakfast spread Madeline had prepared.

"Maddie if you can make pie as good as your pancakes; I would marry you."

"Sorry Dean. I'm spoken for."

"ARGH!"

Amelia looked up. "Arthur is awake!"

When the Englishman ran into the kitchen Amelia burst out laughing.

"IGGY! YOU'RE HAIR IT'S-"

"GREEN! WHERE IS THAT ALIEN?"

"Fucking!" Tony said as he came in followed by Gilbert who busted out laughing.

"Dude! You are awesome!"

"Fucking!" Tony said giving Gilbert a high five.

_To Be Continued…_

**A/N: You know…when I finish up some of my other stories…this might make a great Hetalia X Supernatural crossover… **


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 ~ Voice mails & Breaking News

**July 2nd 3:05 AM**

_-Hello Ms. Astrid? This is the Ontario Police I'm calling to inform you that your brothers Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones have been arrested on drunk and disorderly charges. Bail hearing is at ten AM. _

_CRASH!_

…_I think the judge is going to add assault with a deadly moose._

**July 5th 4:09 AM**

_-Ms. Astrid, this is the DC Metro Police. I'm calling to inform you that your brothers Alfred Jones and Matthew Williams have been arrested for drunk and disorderly- _

_CRASH!_

…_Make that drunk and disorderly AND grand theft auto._

**July 6th 4:24 PM**

_Hey Sis, sorry if we worried ya. We decided to take a cross country trip, we're in Illinois now. _

_*in background* I got the Coke and Doritos!_

_*siren in background*_

_Crap! They found us! Get in the car Al!_

_Call ya back soon!_

**July 6th- 5:49PM**

_Hey Big Sister, we're almost at Chicago, we catch a plane if we can outrun these guys-*siren in the background* Well see you soon sis!_

**July 6 – 6 Breaking News**

_We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this special bulletin. Two men; one American, one Canadian, are currently on a high speed pursuit through Illinois. They are said to be responsible for thwarting a bank robbery, emptying several crane games, traffic violations, destroying a Neo Nazi hangout, and halting traffic with several music numbers and jumping off a bridge._

"And that Nations of the World is reason why those two should never be to be by themselves with alcohol."


End file.
